ETVKK/Tropes
Black Gal on White Guy Drama: Averted with JP Reeve and Chicky E., with their relationship going past viewers without much of the trope's problems. * Cool, but Stupid: * One of the Red Green Representing ETVKK promotional skits had Red trying to convince the El Kadsre City Police Department to replace their guns and pepper spray canisters with bazookas that shoot duct tape rolls as a solution to police brutality. The police chief thought it was this trope. * Don't Try This at Home: ** Before becoming a network darling of El TV Kadsre 3, Kevin Spencer aired in ETVKK's teenagers slot. Before episodes, JP Reeve would warn viewers that "Kevin Spencer and his family are professionally trained nutty Canucks. Do not attempt anything they do at home." ** Any episode of Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat where Dongwa did Tai-Chi or other Asian martial arts also opened with safety warnings from JP, advising viewers to "consult a doctor before doing the martial arts tricks Dongwa and his alley cat pals do." ** Airings of Monster Jam end with a safety warning that goes: "You are advised that the trucks in the Monster Jam tour are driven by trained racing drivers and any of the stunts performed by them in the trucks should not be performed at home." ** Same with WWE shows on the channel, except the message goes: "You are advised that the wrestlers of WWE of show are trained professionals and any of the stunts performed by them in the ring should not be performed at home." ** Sapphire's fitness segments on the ETVKK channel open with JP advising the viewers that she is trained in what she does and to consult a doctor before doing anything fitness-related. * Early Installment Weirdness: ** The very first Chicky E. skits didn't feature her in dangerous situations. In mid-1993, the first dangerous situation Chicky E. skit premiered. ** JP Reeve was more of a Excited Kids' Show Host back in his early days. * Excited Kids' Show Host: ** JP Reeve was Type 1 back when he was a kid presenter and during his teenage years. Nowadays, he's Type 3 and more laid back. ** Chicky E. was Type 1, even though she was almost always in dangerous situations (including one time where she was a honorary member of the NHRA Safety Safari at Kayos Dragway and nearly fell off the Safari's truck as it swerved out of the way of a dragster). ** Maggie Baker is Type 1. She is a clown for god's sake. * Even the Subtitler Is Stumped: ** When The Wiggles aired as part of the preschool slot, they used to caption The Wiggles' catchphrase "Beauty mate!" as either "Yeah", "out local phrase", or the predictable "????". This was averted starting with The Wiggles Show! series. ** The Mio Mao episode "The Caterpillar" has the titular characters voiced by a wah-wah guitar. Thus, the closed captions when aired on ETVKK (and all other El TV Kadsre channels) read as follows for much of the character dialogue: *** "NOISES" *** "MORE GUITAR NOISES" *** "FIDDLING WITH GUITAR CAUSING MORE GUITAR NOISES" *** "GUITAR SOLO" * Fun with Subtitles: ** The Mio Mao example above. * Getting Crap Past the Radar: ** The teenagers' slot got away with airing Kevin Spencer, (mostly) uncut and uncensored. ** The channel, back when it was in 4:3, would air Mac and Me with the infamous Japanese/non-US cut, which has an alternate ending with Eric getting shot before being revived by the Coca-Cola-drinking aliens. Yes, you heard that right. * George Lucas Altered Version: ** When Loeki de Leeuw was introduced to the brand, his bumpers were edited by Video Video and Grupo 7-4-8 to fit the channel. They were cropped into 16:9 and any STER logos were replaced with the ETVKK logo, and many other changes occurred: *** The "bird riding with Loeki in his car" bumper had the Dutch-speaking announcer redubbed with audio from The Monsters in the Morning. *** The Christmas bumpers (first seen at El Kadsre ComicCon 2018) had "Vrede Op Aarde" on a banner changed to "Peace on Earth" and a Christmas book's cover changed from "Vrolijk Kerstfeest" to "Happy Holidays!". A red Post cap in the "Stamping Letters" Christmas bumper had the "Post" text changed to the ETVKK logo in white. *** The Rock ident had the "Live concert" text on the poster replaced with a red ETVKK logo. *** The "kayaking" ident had white ETVKK logos digitally added to the paddle ends. * Oh, Crap! ** Kendall Masopust's face in the August 5, 2011 edition after Terry Prachett says he wasn't on drugs when he came up with some of the more... bizarre things in Discworld. * Periphery Demographic: * Mood Dissonance: ** Ever since Loeki de Leeuw became the brand's mascot, several of the bumpers have become this. Expect dark, dreary Commercial Break Cliffhangers to be followed up by a happy-go-lucky lion failing at things prior to the ad break. * Non-Ironic Clown: ** Maggie Baker. She has appeared on the show since the 1980's and when she crossovers to other shows, her presence is welcomed due to her charm. This is the point where she pulled a Tiko Tiko and visited Vincent McLaren, of whom she knew as a child. In the ETVKK live performances, she and Boingert tend to lampshade the Monster Clown trope. ** Boingert (real name Duncan Brown). He first appeared on the show in 1972, and he and Maggie are this to many El Kadsreians. His backstory makes his career sweeter, he was a former member of the KSR Army who, after dealing with the horrors that inflicted the Eight-Day War, became a clown, and found happiness bringing joy to children. ** Brozo the Creepy Clown (a Mexican clown, real name Victor Trujillo, known for his political comedy programs, of whom that the station introduced to the English-speaking world) has his status as a Monster Clown done this way, it's Played for Laughs with him as "the grumpy one" of the Gagheads' clown troupe. * Romance on the Set: ** JP Reeve and Chicky E., full stop. The two had a tendency to get close and jokes were made by other presenters at their expense (which thankfully did not get racist). Then, they got married and had twins, of whom are following in their footsteps. * Sassy Black Woman: ** Chicky E. on set. Off set, she was more excited and less sassy. ** Jamie Jamee Stephens often ventures into this territory. * Self Deprecation: ** The channel has it's own page for this. Ever since 2015 the channel's whole attitude is this * You Mean "Xmas": ** ETVKK celebrates "Tom Meents Day", wherein Tom Meents goes around the world in Max-D and gives all the good guys and gals toys, candy, and diabetes testing supplies and the bad guys and gals various diseases and public domain cartoon VHS tapes. * Video Full of Film Clips: ** ETVKK has been doing this ever since they got a version of Rage, albeit as Videos Full of Show Clips: *** The video for the LazyTown song "Go Step Go" has clips from LazyTown mixed with the presenters dancing. Category:Tropes Category:ETVKK Category:El TV Kadsre Category:El Kadsre